


Not a Mistress

by pipisafoat



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, so, Ducky, we, uh, that is, he, um... isn't a Mistress?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Fuck!"_ Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo hit the ground hard and rolled back to his feet, but after just one step, he crashed to the dirt again.

"Tony?"

"Go!"

Ziva nodded and kept running, holstering her gun as she rounded the corner and left Tony's line of sight. "Jesus fuck," he pronounced loudly. "Fucking idiot." He slid a foot to his left and grabbed the conveniently placed railing, heaving himself to his feet. "Son of a BITCH!"

"Language, Anthony!" admonished Ducky, coming around the same corner Ziva had just disappeared behind. "Ziva said you were down?"

Tony nodded. "I was, but now I'm up again."

"As is your right foot," the doctor noted. "Sprained your ankle again?"

"Probably just rolled it," Tony shrugged. "Just enough to keep from chasing down a suspect. Gibbs is going to throw a fit."

Ducky laughed. "I doubt Jethro throws fits, Tony. Slap you, perhaps. It's about time for you to give in and start wearing a brace whenever you might be chasing someone."

"In other words, all the time. Yeah, I'll think about it." He gingerly set his foot down and tried to take a step, catching himself on the railing before Ducky had to haul him off the ground again. "Damn."

"Well, sit back down and let me take a look." The older man set down his bag and stethoscope, smiling when Tony raised an eyebrow at it. "Agent down, Tony. She didn't say 'Tony sprained his ankle.' I didn't hear gunshots, but you never know."

Tony grinned. "You've been taking lessons from the McGeek, Ducky! Be prepared and all that-- OW!"

Ducky jerked his hand back. "Very well, _you_ take off your shoe." A minute and several yelps later, shoe and sock were on the sidewalk beside the medical bag, and Ducky was squatting beside the bare foot, pushing Tony's pants up his leg. He paused and stared for a moment at Tony's ankle.

"Do you carry a key for this?"

Tony felt the heat rising to his face. "Uh, no, I'm not allowed," he said quietly.

Ducky nodded. "I hope someone on the team can pick this lock, then," he replied. "This really needs to come off, and you need to tell your Mistress to start putting it on your good ankle."

Tony groaned. "Duck... fine. Just call Gibbs, okay?"

"Yes, I imagine you wouldn't want Ziva to know about this," Ducky said. "Even interrupting Jethro can't be worse than the teasing you'd get. Speak of the devil..."

Ziva was coming around the corner. "How is he, Ducky?" she yelled, jogging towards them.

"Oh, he'll be fine!" he called back. "Go tell Jethro to come give me a hand?"

She kept coming. "I'll be glad to help, Ducky!"

"Yes, well, see, this really requires a man's touch," Ducky replied. "Please."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as the Mossad officer shrugged and turned back. "Like being undercover again, huh, Ducky?"

"Yes, well, without the Director giving me constantly useless directions in my ear, it's a much different experience. Actually, did you know that wasn't my first time to be called in undercover? No, I rather imagine you didn't. It was before your time. Back then--"

"What's the problem, Duck?" Gibbs asked, stepping out a building on the other side of the street. "Ziva said you needed me..."

"Ah, yes, Jethro! We require your lock-picking skills. See, young Anthony here has a bit of a situation--"

"Sprained my ankle again, Boss," Tony interrupted. "Right ankle."

Gibbs frowned. "And it's swelling."

"Of course."

"Watch your step next time," he said absently, pulling his keyring out of his pocket. "This is probably going to hurt."

Tony nodded. "Of course it's going to hurt, it's fucking OW! Thanks for the warning, Boss!"

Gibbs looked up from where he was holding the lock in one hand. "That was your warning." He put the tiny key into the small silver padlock and popped it open, easing it out of the chain it held on. Tony sighed in relief as he gently removed the chain from his leg.

"Thanks."

"Ducky, I'll make you a copy of the key tomorrow." When the normally talkative man didn't respond, Gibbs looked up from the swollen ankle at him. "Duck?"

He was sitting on the ground, looking at them with surprise written all over his face. "Who's your Mistress that she'd give Gibbs a copy of your key?"

Tony flushed. "I... well... um..."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him. "I take it you _didn't_ think to explain before I came out here?"

"Uh, no, sorry." He gestured vaguely between the two of them. "Yeah, so, Ducky, we, uh, that is, he, um... isn't a Mistress?"

"I should hope not! He lacks a certain feminine quality the position requires. Jethro, I have a problem with this setup that I apparently to bring up with you." Ducky had apparently regained his ability to speak.

Gibbs turned the raised eyebrow on his friend. "Judging by your quick understanding and, it seems, acceptance of his submissive status, this is more along the lines of 'two of my male coworkers are together', which I'd never expected of you. Duck, you've even known about me for years, so what's the big deal?"

Ducky aimed an offended glance at the speech. "A medical issue, Jethro. If anything, I'm jealous you've obviously found someone you care about. However! Tony needs to start wearing an ankle brace, and that will cause problems if he's also chained on that ankle. You've already seen the pain it causes when he sprains the ankle it's restricting, and if you hadn't gotten it off, it could have caused serious damage. You'd better get him used to it on his left ankle, or I'll... disable your coffeepot." He followed his threat with a glare that was far more intimidating than anything ever aimed at Jethro Gibbs before.

Gibbs shrugged. "Can do." He nodded towards the offending ankle. "What's the verdict, Doc?"

"Well, if you weren't in my way, I might be able to examine it and tell you." Gibbs stood and moved over. "And don't even think about leaving. I'll need you to haul him to your car; he's too tall for me to manage."

"Not going anywhere, Duck."

"Gibbs?" Tony interrupted in a small voice as Ducky picked up his ankle.

"Not going anywhere, Tony."

"You gonna make me wear a brace?" he asked, gasping as his ankle was manipulated.

Gibbs shrugged. "Ducky says you need it. Don't make me special-order one that locks shut."

"Knowing him, that might be a good idea," Ducky interjected, setting the ankle down gently. "It'll be fine in a few days if you stay off it, Tony. Do they really make locking ankle braces?"

"He knows a guy," Tony said. "He can get you a lock put on anything, and I mean absolutely anything."

"Anything but his damn mouth," Gibbs returned, holding out a hand to heft the younger to his foot. "There's no way to stop that except... things that don't belong in the middle of the street."

"Aw, why not?" Tony whined, looping his arm over Gibbs' shoulder. "There's something to be said for exhibitionism."

Gibbs growled at him. "Private exhibitionism is more my style."

Tony turned to Ducky and whispered conspiratorially, "What he means by that is that he likes to keep me naked and chained when we're at home. Do I get a doctor's note so I don't have to crawl around naked?"

"Who's crawling around naked?" McGee asked, looking up as they approached the car.

"Nobody you'd be interested in," Tony replied. "Unless there's something you're not telling me, McGay!"

McGee rolled his eyes and turned back to the evidence he was loading into the trunk. "Why do I even bother asking anymore?" he muttered to himself. The other three shared an amused glance.

"Oh, and Tony?" Ducky called from where he was putting his bag away. "Crawling is no problem. It's walking you get a doctor's note for. Stay on your knees all night and you should be good."

Gibbs' eyes flashed as he buckled Tony in. "I like that idea," he murmured in Tony's ear. "Take as long as you want to heal your ankle. I'll make sure you stay off it in the meantime."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Duck, can you watch Tony for a couple hours tonight? I have some errands to run, but I can't leave him alone." Gibbs reached down and stroked his boy's hair as he listened to his ME's surprise.

"Well, of course, Jethro, but why can't you leave him alone? Is he ill?"

Gibbs smiled. "No, but he is, ah, otherwise incapable of taking care of himself. Thirty minutes?"

"I'll be there, but you really ought to give me some more--"

Tony jumped as Gibbs snapped his cell phone shut. "Master?"

"Shh. Don't make me add a gag." Tony nodded and shut his mouth, leaning his head back onto Gibbs's thigh. The older man looked down at him and smiled to himself, thinking how lucky he was to have such a devoted boy. Tony was on his knees, wearing leather chaps – Gibbs made a note to have him change into pants before Ducky arrived – and a matching leather corset that locked on in the back. The pattern engraved along the edges of the corset was the same as what decorated the black leather collar around his neck as well as the matching cuffs on both his wrists and ankles. He reached down and unhooked Tony’s wrists from his ankles, glad that his boy loved spending his weekends like this. As he ruffled Tony’s hair gently, he started thinking of a good reward for him for next weekend. He’d been so good lately…

The older man ran his fingers slowly down his boy's neck, hooking a finger in the ring on the front of the collar and tugging. "Up. Time for dinner."

When the front door opened about 45 minutes later, Gibbs looked up from his magazine and nodded. "Your mother."

"Yes, well, she was in the bath when--"

"Duck. Come here and let me show me all of Tony's stuff, just in case." Ducky blinked, nodded, and left his bag by the door. "All the locks use the same key. Collar is locked in the back, but you'll have to get the gag off first. Give him five minutes every thirty to relax his jaw, but don't let him talk." He tapped Tony gently under the chin. "He should be fine in the cuffs until I get back, same with the corset, though I suppose you could uncuff him for the bathroom; I don't expect you to help him. There should be no reason for the chastity belt to come off, but it's on the same key, anyway." He looked at Ducky. "Did I miss anything?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you speak so much at once, Jethro. In fact, that rivals the length of one of my stories!"

Gibbs shrugged. "I take care of my boy. You have to while I'm out. Facts must be shared."

Ducky nodded. "Well, I'll just go get my bag while you say bye, then." He lingered by the door and watched as Gibbs carefully unbuckled the gag.

"I won't be long. You okay staying with Ducky?"

Tony looked up at him adoringly. "Yes, Master. Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed his boy. "I'll call if it ends up any more than two hours, okay?"

"We'll be fine." Tony leaned up and coaxed another kiss from his Master before the gag was refastened.

Gibbs paused beside Ducky at the door. "Two hours," he said, but his eyes warned the doctor to take care of him. "And don't wear out his ears with your stories."

Ducky grinned and watched the door slam behind his friend, settling in on the couch with a magazine. "Ah, Tony, would you like me to turn on the TV for you?"

Tony paused before shaking his head.

"Are you allowed to watch TV?" Another shake of the head. "Very well. Do you wish for me to read out loud to you or be quiet?” At Tony’s frustrated look, he nodded. “Oh, right, let me rephrase that. Shall I read out loud?"

Tony nodded and climbed carefully onto the couch, curling up beside his friend and listening to him begin to summarize the plot of his novel so far before beginning to read aloud. Before long, he felt himself start to drift off to sleep.

The handsome young detective was just realizing that his new girlfriend might actually be a suspect in his murder case when Ducky's reading was interrupted by a cough.

"Anthony?" He reached over and helped Tony sit up, hoping that would help, but Tony kept coughing. "I'm going to remove the gag." He reached into his bag, pulled out his keys, and unlocked the padlock. "Can you speak?"

"Must have just swallowed wrong," he gasped. "Can't catch my breath..."

"Probably because of this corset.” He turned Tony carefully and picked up his keys again. “Jethro, you are one insane man,” he muttered, unlocking the first of three padlocks. “We need to have a short chat,” the second came off, “about your lock habits.” He pulled the third lock out of its hasp and carefully pulled the corset off of Tony. “Shall I also remove your collar?”

“No!” he cried. “Just… give me a minute.”

“Relax. One breath at a time.” Ducky supported the younger man until his breathing calmed, then stretched him out carefully on the couch. “Just concentrate on breathing.”

“Master…”

“Will get an earful from me if he tries to punish you for following the doctor’s orders. He had better be grateful he didn’t leave you here alone. Now shush, relax, and just breathe. I do believe you’re not allowed to talk.”

Gibbs stood by the door and waited until Tony had settled down before walking over. “Duck.”

“Jethro, it was medically necess—“

“I know.”

Tony opened his eyes at the sound of his Master’s voice. “Jeth?”

“Shh, I’m home. Go to sleep.” Gibbs gently lifted his boy’s head from the couch, sat down, and let Tony use him as a pillow. “Sleep.”

“M’kay,” he murmured, nuzzling into his Master’s lap. “Home.”


End file.
